Sehangat Cintamu
by ahalya
Summary: Dinding-dinding itu mengelilingi Sakura, menawarkan kehangatan manis yang akan didapatkannya saat berlindung di dalamnya. Membawa Sakura pada kenangan indah yang tidak akan terlupakan. Hangat. Sehangat cintamu./AU/SasuSaku untuk Natchii, kado yang telat empat hari. :D/Enjoy it!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya cuma minjam karakter-karakter di dalamnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.**

_Coretan kecil itu mengingatkannya akan suatu masa dengan pelajaran berhitung yang pada saat itu terasa begitu menakutkan. Pun terasa menyenangkan. Karena ada dia di sana._

_._

_._

**Sehangat Cintamu**

Sebuah fanfiksi singkat untuk Natchii... Selamat ulang tahun!:D

**.**

Sakura menatap buku tulisnya dengan tatapan frustrasi. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba memecahkan soal hitungan di buku tulisnya. Namun nihil. Tak satu pun soal berhitung mengenai perkalian bisa dikerjakan olehnya. Padahal hampir dua jam dia mencoba menjawab soal-soal itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Memang semua salahnya. Pada saat Kakashi-sensei menerangkan cara perkalian di kelas kemarin, Sakura kurang begitu memerhatikannya. Memang pada dasarnya Sakura kurang menyukai pelajaran itu. Tapi kini dia sedikit menyesal. _Kalau begini terus, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal-soal ini? _

Sebetulnya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukannya, yaitu bertanya mengenai cara menyelesaikan soal ini kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki seusia Sakura yang sangat pintar. Karena kepintarannya, dia bahkan sekarang telah duduk di kelas lima, satu tingkat di atas Sakura. Padahal usia mereka sepantar.

Sejak usia lima tahun, Sakura tinggal di kota bersama dengan keluarga Sasuke. Ibu Sakura adalah sahabat karib Ibu Sasuke sejak lama. Maka ketika Sakura menjadi yatim piatu di usia yang masih sangat kecil, keluarga Uchiha merawatnya.

Sakura bingung. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai cara pemecahan soal-soal berhitung di bukunya. Tapi dia takut. Sasuke memang sering mengajarinya. Meski kadang dengan nada ketus, sambil memasang tampang galak, tapi Sakura senang karena Sasuke mau membagi ilmunya pada Sakura. Hanya saja kali ini beda cerita. Sasuke memang biasanya mau mengajarinya. Tapi Sakura tidak yakin kali ini Sasuke bersedia. Karena soal-soal mengenai perkalian ini sudah pernah dibahas dan diajarkan oleh Sasuke minggu lalu. Akan tetapi saat itu, Sakura tidak begitu memerhatikannya. Sewaktu Sasuke mengajarinya, Sakura lebih fokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya ketimbang memerhatikan jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang sedang memperagakan cara berhitung perkalian.

Sasuke pasti memarahinya jika sekarang dia kembali menanyakan soal-soal tentang perkalian. Sakura jadi berandai-andai jika saja Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang sekarang tinggal di luar kota, ada di rumah. Pasti Itachi lebih sabar dalam mengajarinya.

Namun didesak waktu yang sudah semakin malam, ditambah lagi pekerjaan rumahnya itu harus dikumpulkan besok pagi, mau tidak mau, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Dia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya takut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sasuke-kun, aku boleh masuk?"

"Masuk."

Dari nada suaranya sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Nyali Sakura kembali ciut. Tapi mengingat betapa sulitnya soal berhitung yang harus diselesaikannya, dia tetap maju.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Kamar bercat biru tua itu sedikit suram, apalagi melihat tampang Sasuke yang agak seram. Sepertinya Sakura masuk di saat yang tidak tepat. Kedua bola matanya yang bundar menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ lagi sibuk, ya?"

"Hn."

Nyali Sakura semakin ciut. Namun buru-buru ditepisnya.

"Ada waktu buat mengajariku, tidak?" Kedua tangan Sakura memegang buku pekerjaan rumahnya erat-erat. Jujur saja, dia sedikit takut kalau-kalau Sasuke menolak mengajarinya.

Sasuke tampaknya kasihan melihat tampang Sakura yang sepertinya kesulitan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak. Dia benar-benar sedang sibuk, tadi siang gurunya memarahinya karena dia tidak mengumpulkan tugas, padahal dia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya, hanya saja tugas itu tertinggal di rumah. Maka gurunya menghukumnya dengan memberikan tugas tambahan yang cukup banyak. Tapi Sasuke tidak tega melihat tampang Sakura.

"Hah, baiklah," katanya. "Soalnya tentang apa?"

Wajah Sakura sumringah. Dia tersenyum, mengasung buku pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Sasuke. "Tentang perkalian."

"Perkalian?" Kedua alis Sasuke menaut. "Bukannya aku sudah mengajari perkalian padamu minggu lalu?"

Sakura mulai takut. "I-iya, tapi ... aku lupa."

Sasuke menghela napas. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap bersedia mengajari Sakura. "Ke sini, perhatikan yang benar, aku akan memberikan cara mudah untuk menghitung perkalian."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri Sasuke dan memerhatikan segala penjelasan Sasuke mengenai cara menghitung perkalian.

Sasuke sudah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, tetapi sungguh sulit bagi Sakura untuk menangkap ilmu yang sedang diajarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Nah, begitu. Sudah mengerti?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Di bagian mana yang tidak mengerti?"

Sakura sulit menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Karena hampir semua penjelasan Sasuke tidak dapat dimengertinya.

"Kenapa diam? Mana yang tidak bisa?"

Sakura masih diam.

"Ck, mengerti tidak?" Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Padahal Sakura sudah duduk di kelas empat, tapi Sasuke kadang kesal kenapa susah sekali mengajarinya soal-soal yang menurutnya semestinya bisa dikerjakan oleh anak kelas dua.

Sakura tetap diam. Dia takut. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasan Sasuke.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi. Nah, kalau sebelas dikali sebelas itu hasilnya seratus dua puluh satu. Itu caranya pakai perkalian ke bawah." Sasuke mulai kembali mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya, sambil menerangkan angka-angka yang tertera di kertas pada Sakura. "Sudah mengerti?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

Sasuke kesal. Dia menghentakkan pulpennya dengan keras di atas meja. "Masih tidak mengerti juga? Kamu itu bodoh atau bagaimana, sih? Masa perkalian mudah seperti ini saja tidak bisa?"

Hati Sakura sakit. Mendengar omelan Sasuke membuatnya menangis. Meski pelan, beberapa isakan mulai meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Sekarang nangis. Menyebalkan," desis Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Kini suara tangisan mulai lolos dari mulutnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. "Ka-kamu jahat. Kalau nggak mau mengajariku, ja-jangan marah-marah!" Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar di sela-sela perkataannya.

"Sudah sana, belajar sendiri," usir Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga kesal. Sakura susah sekali diajari. Padahal soal perkalian itu mudah, tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali.

Sakura merebut bukunya yang masih ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau belajar sendiri saja. Lihat saja, aku..." Sakura mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Aku pasti bisa mengerjakan soalnya."

Dia berbalik, ingin ke luar dari kamar Sasuke. Saat menyentuh _handle _pintu, Sakura berbalik.

"Satu lagi. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku, aku pasti jadi juara kelas. Memangnya kamu saja yang bisa jadi juara kelas. Aku juga pasti bisa."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukannya sombong, tapi rasanya mustahil Sakura bisa jadi juara kelas. Menghitung perkalian saja, dia tidak bisa. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Buktikan saja, jangan hanya bicara."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Dan pintu kamar Sasuke ditutup dengan sangat keras oleh Sakura. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah juga sudah membentak dan mengatai Sakura bodoh. Tapi tugas yang sudah menantinya membuatnya melupakan kejadian barusan dengan cepat.

Ternyata Sakura tidak main-main. Dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sejak saat itu dia mulai belajar dengan giat. Dia selalu memerhatikan penjelasan gurunya dengan baik. Bahkan kini Sakura tak lagi meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarinya. Malah sejak saat itu, Sakura mulai jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia masih kesal. Dia berusaha belajar sendiri melalui buku-buku pelajarannya. Hasilnya adalah sebuah piala kecil yang menunjukkan bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah juara umum untuk kelas empat.

Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu atas prestasi yang kini diraih Sakura. Tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia justru bersyukur, karena Sakura sekarang sudah pintar dan tidak akan lagi mengganggunya. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa tidak dibutuhkan yang mengusik hatinya.

Tahun-tahun telah terlewati dengan sangat cepat. Sakura sudah menjadi dokter di usianya yang menginjak angka 25. Anak perempuan yang dulu tidak bisa menghitung perkalian kini sudah menjelma menjadi dokter umum yang pintar mengobati dan memikat hati pasiennya.

Hari itu Sakura sedang menyiram bunga-bunga mawar yang ditanamnya di halaman belakang, ketika sebuah suara berat yang sudah lama tak didengarnya berkumandang di udara di dekatnya. Ada sebuah getaran aneh yang menjalar di hatinya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke Uchiha hanya memasang wajah datar, kemudian duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halaman belakang. "Hn."

"Sudah pulang?" Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana di Oto? Betah ya? Sampai-sampai lupa pulang ke rumah." Sasuke memang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Oto University, hampir selama dua tahun Sasuke tidak pulang. Hanya sesekali orang tuanya yang datang mengunjunginya ke Oto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Sama berisiknya dengan Konoha."

Sakura tertawa renyah. Dia paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tentu saja itu semua tentang perilaku gadis-gadis yang terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Mengingat itu semua membuat Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke saat ini. Sakura tidak menampik, semakin dewasa, Sasuke semakin memesona. Tidak heran kalau gadis-gadis di Oto pasti berisik jika berada di dekatnya.

"Kudengar kau sudah lulus jadi dokter, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. "Iya, masih dokter umum. Nanti rencananya, aku akan mulai menyisihkan penghasilanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di spesialis anak."

Orang tua Sasuke memang menawarkan Sakura untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Sudah cukup banyak apa yang diberikan keduanya untuk Sakura. Sakura ingin membiayai kuliahnya nanti dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sakura sedikit tersinggung. Memang sejak Sasuke memarahi dan mengatainya bodoh, dia jadi lebih gampang tersinggung jika ada yang menertawakannya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Kamu yang dulu perkalian saja tidak bisa, sekarang sudah menjadi dokter."

Sakura sedikit tersipu. Tapi kemudian menjadi kesal karena Sasuke masih saja mengingat masa-masa di mana Sakura tidak bisa menghitung perkalian.

"Masih ingat saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura sudah banyak berubah. Dia bukan lagi anak perempuan cengeng yang gampang menangis. Tangisannya di kamar Sasuke kala dulu mungkin adalah tangisan terakhir yang pernah Sasuke lihat ke luar dari matanya. Perubahan psikis itu juga diiringi dengan perubahan fisiknya. Sakura bukan lagi anak kecil berusia sembilan tahun. Dia kini sudah menjadi gadis usia matang dengan paras elok yang menggoda. Wajah yang dibingkai mahkota merah muda itu nampak berkilau ditempa sinar mentari sore. Rambut sebahunya diikat satu ke belakang, menyisakan anak-anak rambut di sekitar dahi dan telinganya. Semilir angin sore yang memainkan ujung rok yang dipakai Sakura membuat gadis itu kehilangan konsentrasinya. Dia berusaha menutupi roknya agar tidak tersingkap ke atas, tapi akibatnya air dari slang yang dipakainya untuk menyiram bunga membasahi bajunya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sakura yang sedang bersungut-sungut akibat kejadian barusan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat membantu atau memberikan sedikit penghiburan pada Sakura. Dia hanya melewati tempat gadis itu berdiri, sambil berbisi pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Makanya, jangan malas mandi!"

Pipi Sakura merona dibuatnya. "Sasuke!"

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Sasuke pulang ke rumah. Kuliah S2-nya di Oto memang sedang libur. Beberapa kali ada beberapa teman sekolahnya dulu datang mengunjungi rumahnya. Salah satunya adalah Rock Lee. Sasuke ingat saat itu Sakura-lah yang menyajikan minuman untuk Rock Lee, kebetulan pembantu di rumah mereka sedang pergi ke pasar, dan Sakura sedang tidak ada jadwal di klinik.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika Sakura menyajikan minuman untuk temannya. Hanya saja, Sasuke kesal, karena setelah itu, Rock Lee terus-menerus memintanya untuk mengenalkannya pada Sakura. Apalagi dia sampai mengatakan kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sakura. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kesal bukan main. Langsung saja dia bilang kalau Sakura sudah punya tunangan.

Lain Rock Lee, lain Naruto. Salah satu sahabat karib Sasuke itu langsung terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia berniat meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya, yang tentu saja langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut oleh Sasuke.

"Lho, kenapa? Aku serius, Sasuke," kata Naruto ketika dia mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminta Sakura agar menjadi kekasihnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju."

"Kenapa? Aku serius. Usiaku sudah 26 tahun, ibuku hampir setiap hari meneriakiku agar segera mencari calon istri. Ah, sampai pusing aku dibuatnya." Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang menyiram tanaman melalui jendela di ruang tamu. "Untung aku berkunjung ke sini. Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura."

"Aku tidak setuju. Titik."

"Whoaaa~ Apa salahnya kalau aku berhubungan dengan Sakura? Aku _single_, cerdas, tampan lagi!"

"_Play boy_," desis Sasuke. "Lagi pula, Sakura sudah memiliki tunangan. Jangan harap dia mau mengalihkan hatinya pada pria sepertimu," cibir Sasuke.

"Ah, memangnya seperti apa tunangan Sakura?"

"Baik, keren, jenius, dan yang jelas lebih tampan darimu," pungkas Sasuke. Entah kenapa saat mengatakan indikator-indikator tersebut, Sasuke malah membayangkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia sedikit menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Ah, kenapa cewek cantik selalu sudah ada yang punya!"

Berkat akal bulus Sasuke, Naruto pun menyerah, tak lagi mencoba mendekati Sakura, meski kadang-kadang sahabatnya itu suka mampir ke rumahnya dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Padahal Sasuke yakin, Naruto hanya ingin mampir supaya dapat melihat Sakura. Menyebalkan, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memikirkan Sakura. Betapa manisnya wajah gadis itu, dengan kedua matanya yang sewarna permata zamrud, hidung mungilnya, hingga bibir tipis gadis itu yang memperelok parasnya. Ah, Sasuke bahkan kini merasakan bahwa dirinya tak lagi sama dalam memandang Sakura. Sakura-nya yang dulu dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri kini tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi sosok gadis yang begitu didambanya. Sasuke membayangkan, alangkah bahagianya jika seandainya Sakura pun merasakan perasaan hangat yang kini mendera hatinya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Sasuke terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tangan gadis itu memegang _remote_ televisi yang sedang menyala. Sasuke memang yang menyalakan televisi itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menontonnya.

"Boleh kuganti?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn," katanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang jatuh sakit. Cuaca memang sedang tidak baik. Kau juga, sebaiknya jaga kesehatan. Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke Oto, 'kan?"

Perkataan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa masa tinggalnya di rumah tinggal sebentar lagi. Masa liburnya hampir habis.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik sebal ke arah Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Dasar Tuan Irit Kata!"

Sasuke mendengus. Namun hatinya merasa hangat melihat tawa ringan Sakura di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menuju pucuk kepala Sakura. Diacak-acaknya rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

"Berisik!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Afeksi Sasuke terhadapnya memang tidaklah intim, tapi sanggup membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cukup cepat. Namun dengan segera keterkejutannya disamarkan dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

Hari itu langit sore cukup cerah. Sakura baru saja pulang dari klinik tempatnya bekerja. Tadinya dia berniat masuk lewat pintu depan, tapi sepertinya ada tamu di ruang depan, maka Sakura memutar jalan di halaman dan masuk lewat pintu samping. Jam-jam segini Ibunya pasti masih mengurusi pekerjaannya di yayasan keluarga. Sedangkan Ayah masih berada di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan bersama Itachi.

"Sudah pulang?" sapa Itachi.

"Eh, Itachi-_niisan_! _Niisan_ sudah pulang? Kalau begitu Ayah juga sudah pulang?"

"Iya, Ayah tadi menyusul Ibu ke yayasan."

"Oh... Omong-omong, di depan ada tamu ya? Tamu _Niisan_?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Bukan, itu tamu Sasuke. Pacarnya mungkin. Cantik," kekeh Itachi.

Hati Sakura mendadak seperti tercubit saat mendengar perkataan Itachi. _Pacar?_

Perkataan Itachi terus-menerus hinggap di benak Sakura. Apa benar tamu yang kini ada di ruang tamu bersama Sasuke adalah kekasih pemuda itu? Sakura berusaha mengabaikan kabar itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba saja rasa cemburu menyergap hatinya. Sebuah rasa yang begitu menyiksa. Kini Sakura mengerti perasaan yang belakangan ini mengganggu hatinya. Perasaan senang dan bahagia ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Rasa berdebar-debar yang muncul ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu. Rasa hangat yang membanjiri relung hatinya ketika mendapati perhatiaan pemuda itu padanya. _Tuhan, apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun?_

Sakura tanpa sengaja lewat di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah. Pintu itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, membuat suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu samar-samar terdengar sampai ke tempat Sakura. Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menguping. Akan tetapi nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita yang dilanda cemburu tiba-tiba saja datang ke permukaan, membuatnya tak beranjak dari tempatnya, malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan daun pintu setelah mendengar potongan-potongan percakapan antara Sasuke dengan tamunya. Sakura bersembunyi di balik pintu. Lewat celah pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna, Sakura mengintip keadaan di ruang tamu.

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kamu bisa saja. Aku tidak sebaik itu."_

_"Hn, bukan masalah."_

_"Sebenarnya, aku..." Perkataan gadis itu terpotong, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Dekat dan semakin dekat hingga jarak di antara mereka hampir terpangkas sepenuhnya._

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari, sambil berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun menuju kamarnya. Bayangan sang gadis yang mencium Sasuke berputar-putar di benaknya. Rasa sesak yang begitu kuat menghantam ulu hatinya, menampar angannya dengan telak.

Sakura kini sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Sosok yang saat kecil dikaguminya diam-diam kini telah membuatnya merasakan perasaan cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sakura ingat, dulu Sasuke-lah yang selalu mengajarinya jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah miliknya. Cemoohan pemuda itu jugalah yang mencambuk dirinya untuk terus belajar dengan giat hingga akhirnya mampu menjadi seorang dokter. Namun di saat Sakura merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, dia pun harus merasakan patah hati luar biasa saat mendapati bahwa ada sosok lain yang dicintai Sasuke ... dan itu bukan dia.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tidak curiga, tapi lama-lama Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sedang menghindarinya. Itu membuat Sasuke meradang, hingga akhirnya pada suatu malam Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

Sakura terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mencegah teriakan yang sedianya hampir disuarakannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" hardik Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit, berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku?"

Sakura gelagapan, dia tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Namun segera disamarkannya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menghindar? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku."

"Menghindar?" Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura bingung. "Siapa yang menghindar? Aku tidak menghindar dari siapa-siapa, termasuk kamu."

"Tch! Lalu kenapa sudah beberapa hari ini kau menolak kuantar jemput dari klinik?"

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Toh, bukan masalah aku pergi dan pulang kerja sendiri."

"Ah, atau sebenarnya kau takut jika pemuda yang kausukai tak senang saat melihat kau kuantar-jemput?"

"Apa tidak terbalik?" tuduh Sakura. Rasa cemburu masih bermegah-megahan di kepalanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau pacarmu akan marah jika tahu kau mengantar-jemputkku kerja? Bagaimanapun juga pikirkanlah perasaan pacarmu," tukas Sakura. Meski perkataannya lebih bernada sindiran ketimbang nasihat.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kini sedikit titik terang mulai muncul di kepalanya. "Kau menghindariku karena cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" Sakura bersikap seolah-olah terkejut. "Yang benar saja! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" elaknya. Meski perkataan Sakura menyuarakan penyangkalan, tapi rona merah di wajahnya mencerminkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Itu semua tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak cemburu jika aku memiliki seorang gadis yang kusukai?"

"Tentu saja!" tukas Sakura. "Sudahlah, tidak ada relevansinya antara cemburu dengan sikapku yang menghindar darimu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau memang menghindar dariku?"

"A—aku ... bukan begitu, tapi—"

"—tapi kau cemburu, begitu?" Sasuke tidak begitu saja melewatkan hal ini. Ada setitik harapan dalam hatinya kalau Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, pokoknya aku tidak cemburu dan tidak pula menghindar darimu. Sesederhana itu." Sakura berbalik, melempar pandangannya ke arah pintu, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Nah, sudah saatnya kau keluar dari kamarku."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya kau harus bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan Sakura, Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen dari atas meja tulis di dekat tempat tidur Sakura. Dia sibuk menuliskan sebuah soal pada buku itu. Setelah selesai, diberikannya buku itu pada Sakura.

"Nah, coba kita lihat, apakah gelar dokter yang kauraih itu memang benar-benar karena kepintaranmu?"

Sakura menggeram pelan, dari dulu Sasuke tidak berubah. Dia selalu saja meremehkan kemampuan akademik Sakura, hanya karena dulu Sakura tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal perkalian. Maka sama seperti saat mereka kecil. Kali ini pun Sakura merasa tertantang dan dengan lantang menjawab, "Jangan meremehkanku. Kaupikir gelar dokter itu kudapat dengan kepala kosong?"

Sakura memerhatikan soal yang ditulis Sasuke di atas kertas. Jari-jari tangannya mulai mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan hitungannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura sambil menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan soal itu.

_9x-7i kurang dari 3 (3x-7u)_

_9x-7i kurang dari 9x-21u_

_-7i kurang dari -21u_

_7i kurang dari 21u_

_i kurang dari 3u [1]_

"I—ini?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat hasilnya. Dia bukan gadis bodoh. Dia tahu apa pernyataan yang tersirat dari jawaban itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau memang pintar, aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskannya." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura ragu-ragu, tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu. "Aku juga," katanya pelan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia berbalik, mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau memang cemburu padaku?"

Wajah Sakura merona dibuatnya. "Lalu siapa gadis yang kemarin ... menciummu?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Menciumku?"

"Jangan mengelak! Aku melihat sendiri gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahmu." Rasa cemburu kembali bermegah-megahan di kepalanya.

Sasuke mulai menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sakura. "Maksudmu Yamanaka?"

"Jadi nama gadis cantik itu Yamanaka?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dia tidak menciumku, dia hanya ingin membisikkan padaku bahwa dia menyukai Itachi-_niisan_."

Sakura terkejut. "Jadi dia tidak menciummu? Lalu dia juga bukan pacarmu?"

"Hn, tentu saja bukan."

Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa malam itu adalah malam paling membahagiakan baginya. Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Dia memandangi coretan soal Sasuke. Coretan kecil itu mengingatkannya akan suatu masa dengan pelajaran berhitung yang pada saat itu terasa begitu menakutkan. Pun terasa menyenangkan. Karena ada dia di sana.

.

.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, mengusap pelan pipi Sakura dengan jemarinya. Kemudian dinding-dinding itu mengelilingi Sakura, menawarkan kehangatan manis yang akan didapatkannya saat berlindung di dalamnya. Membawa Sakura pada kenangan indah yang tidak akan terlupakan. Hangat. Sehangat cintamu.

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

(1) i love you

A/n: Nat, maap banget kalo kadonya telat dan abal. T.T

Cuma seuprit fiksi dg word cuma tiga ribuan yang bisa aku kasih buat kamu.

Idenya dapet pas bayangin soal cinta I Love U itu, :p

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)


End file.
